Moves Like Jagger
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: What will a girl's night out at the Viridian City Night Club transpire into when they find out the guys they grew up with are already there? One things certain, sparks will fly. Songfic of Moves Like Jagger by M5. Poke' Contest Ikari Oldrival. Pls review


Moves Like Jagger.

AAML, DAML, GaryALeafL, PADL. I apologise if there is slight egoshipping/garyxmisty. My first story with Leaf! Whoo!

In this, Leaf is Ash's younger cousin, but she's not alot younger.

A songfic to Moves Like Jagger- oneshot. Disclaimer: don't own MLJ by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera or PKMN or any other songs used in this story.

Enjoy! This is dedicated to all my beloved reviewers!

REVIEW!

Ash- 18

Drew-17

Paul-18

Brock- 21

Misty- 18

May- 17

Dawn- 16

Leaf- 16

...

She gazed around the street. Her oceanic eyes surveying the rain as it fell around her and music thumped in her ears.

_ What's taking them so long?_

Misty tapped her feet anxiously, and gazed at the round, silver moon above.

All of a sudden, the clacking of heels announced the arrival of Dawn. She squealed and enveloped Misty in a hug.

"Hey Misty! You look gorgeous!" Dawn squeaked, staring at Misty's dress.

Misty wore a Goldeen mini-dress. It was orange and white in colour, with laced frills where it finished just above Misty's knee. She wore white heels and gloves to match.

Her red hair was curled and hung bouncily around her face. The contrast between her hair and eyes made the blue orbs stand out even more.

Dawn twirled in her dress, it was black with a slit up the side and had yellow hoops on it. Styled to look like an Umbreon. Her blue hair was straightened and came down to her shoulders. On her head was a headband with two pointy ears and on her hands were two long, black and yellow striped gloves.

"Is May still not here?" Dawn sighed, relocating out of the rain and into a bus shelter.

Misty shook her head and the two waited, listening to the splatting of the rain as it hit the roof above them.

Eventually, they heard May stumbling through the rain. They sniggered as she ran past them, her face creased in confusion at the lack of her friends.

Misty and Dawn waited until May walked past again and jumped out at the brunette, making her scream.

"Aargh! Guys! You scared the hell outta me!" May screamed, glaring at the laughing girls in front of her.

May wore a Roserade mini-dress. It was a forest green with red and blue roses trailed up the hems and by her shoulders and under her neck, along with two large roses she wore as bracelets with her white gloves. She wore yellow heels. On her head she wore a white cap and a yellow necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied in a messy side bun. She winked with her sapphire eyes as a boy passed by.

"We just need to wait for Leaf now!" Misty sighed, as the group leant in the doorway of the club.

Leaf was Ash's younger cousin, who Misty, May and Dawn met at Ash's sixteenth birthday party. When she had infamously party crashed a party she'd actually been invited to, if that makes any sense, by creating a hole in the ceiling of the Ketchum residence along with her 'trusty' Fearow who was nicknamed, 'Feathers'.

Misty and Leaf hit it off straight away and became Ash's demons and have been tormenting him ever since. (for the last two years to be exact.)

Lots of boys looked at the girls as they passed by. Dawn obviously, flirted like it was a contest. May occasionally smiled at a boy, and as for Misty. Every boy who stared at her turned away after the look of malice she gave them.

"Oh c'mon Mist!" Dawn sighed, spotting Misty snarl at a boy, "You'll never get a boyfriend if you go scaring them off like that!"

Misty crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

All of a sudden, a yell came from behind them.

"Hey guys!" Leaf yelled, running up to the girls and grinning at them.

Leaf was a bubbly yet shy girl. She was as noisy as a Exploud around her friends, but with boys, that was her ultimate weakness.

She grinned and flounced in her dress.

It was an Espeon-design, with a purpleish colour overall and a red jewel was on a headhand on her head. She also had a pair of pink boots and her brown hair was in two high ponytails either side of head. She fashioned a pair of purple gloves on each hand also.

She blinked at them all with large green eyes, "So? What do you think?"

"Gorgeous!" May and Dawn exclaimed, clapping their hands together.

"Let's go partaaaaaay!" Leaf yelled, grabbing Misty under the arm and running inside.

...

It was completely packed. Dawn immediately ran with May over to a cute boy, and left Misty and Leaf.

The two tomboys of the group stared in awe at the room. The music thumped in their ears.

All of a sudden, a guy with yellow hair came up to Leaf.

"Hey there... Yur purty." He slurred drunkenly.

Leaf immediately backed behind Misty at the sight of the strange guy.

He stared for a few moments at Misty before trying to jump around her towards Leaf.

But Misty wasn't having any of it.

The man walked off a few seconds later, clutching a broken nose...

Leaf high-fived the redhead and the two went to get a drink, still laughing about the guy the the broken nose.

After they had downed a decent amount of alcohol, they skipped joyously towards the dance floor.

_ Thank Arceus for fame and fake IDs..._

Dawn joined them, and as the three began dancing to Alligator Sky, May stormed over to them, and dragged them out of the crowds.

"What's wrong May?" Leaf asked, watching May stamp her foot on the floor.

"I can't believe it! We could have been to any other club but nooo!"

"Well, not really, we're in Viridian City, this is the only club here." Leaf reminded her.

"I KNOW THAT!" May yelled, clenching her fists.

"What's up May?" Misty sighed, glancing around the room, eager to get back to her dancing.

"He is here!" May yelled, pointing into the crowd.

"Who?" Dawn asked, recieving a sharp smack on the head courtesy of May, damaging her Umbreon ears.

"Drew you moron! He is here! He just came up to me and began teasing me!" May yelled, clutching her face in her hands.

Dawn's eyes widened dramatically, "What?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah that's right! And of course Drew isn't ALONE!" May hollered, watching Leaf wince.

Misty hadn't heard May's last comment, so scuttled back to the floor, but found herself walking to the stairs to watch.

She plonked herself down, and began swaying the liquid in her glass to the tune of the song, Born This Way as it boomed from the gigantic speakers around.

Eventually, a boy came up to Misty, and stood beside her.

"Can I sit here with you?" He asked in a familliar voice.

Misty shrugged her shoulder's and saw from the corner of her eye the boy sit.

All of a sudden, the boy kissed her cheek, making Misty reel back and stare at him.

Georgio?

She slapped the boy and decided to head outside for a break, only to bump into another person just as she was going to exit.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Misty yelled above the music at the brunette boy in front her.

Gary grinned at Misty, his green eyes glimmering in the dimmed lights.

"Getting laid with some friends, you?" He mused, winking at a glancing girl.

Misty smirked at the comment, "Pretty much the same thing." she turned to see Paul come over to her and Gary, and hand him a drink.

"You're Misty, am I right?" Paul asked, watching her nod.

"Red, this is Paul, he's Dawn's future boyfriend. Paul, Red is Ashy-boy's little girlfriend." Gary grinned, watching Paul and Misty scowl and blush at the same time.

All of a sudden, Drew came over to them, " Hey Paul, I found Dawn, come annoy her!" Drew exclaimed winking at Misty and running off with Paul in tow.

Gary smiled cheekily at Misty, eyeing her up and down, to which Misty smacked him around the head.

"Care for a dance?" Gary asked, holding out a hand and bowing slightly.

Misty grinned, _ What's wrong with_ _ dancing with a friend?_

The two teens ran over to the dancefloor, and began dancing as Katy on a Mission came on.

Gary and Misty danced closer, until they couldn't have gotten any closer.

Gary smiled at Misty, "You're not a bad dancer, Red."

Misty smacked Gary's hand playfully, but then noticed someone in the corner of the room.

"Excuse me for a sec." Misty yelled, pushing Gary away from her and shoving through the crowds.

Eventually, she got close enough for a good look at the person.

She tapped them, and sighed as they turned around questionably.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else..." Misty explained sadly, walking back towards the floor.

As she was about to shove through the crowds again, she spotted Leaf dancing with Gary. She was smiling and laughing , as was he.

Misty shook her head and walked towards where Dawn and Paul were.

The two were chatting contentedly, grinning. Which from what Misty had heard, was an incredible feat for Paul to conquer.

As they all began laughing about something, a strange boy came over to them all. He was around a head smaller than Gary, he had russet brown eyes and black hair, from what Misty could tell in the light, or lack of it. She could tell he was rather handsome too.

He grinned at Paul and then proceeded to almost choke on alcohol as he gazed at Misty, his eyes large, almost frightened.

Misty pretended to ignore the stare, but after a few minutes, she snapped, and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" She growled, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles.

The boy laughed at Misty's reaction, and opened his mouth to speak.

"As a matter of fact, you can. Please may you dance?" the boy asked, his cheeks flushing red as Misty shrugged and grabbed his hand.

He led her to the dancefloor, and the next song started. The boy's eyes lit as song played.

_ Just shoot for the stars,_

_ If it feels right,_

_ and aim for my heart, _

_ if you feel like,_

_ and take me away and make it OK,_

_ I swear I'll behave_

"So, what's your name?" Misty hollered, twirling in her dress.

"Mist it's me!" the boy yelled, grinning boyishly.

Misty's eyes widened, "Ash?" she gasped, taking in his appearance.

Ash grinned and began dancing not as well as Gary had but decently.

_ Since when did Ash get so... Hot?_

Misty asked herself.

_ You wanted control, so I waited,_

_ I put on a show,_

_ Now I make it,_

_ you say I'm a kid,_

_ my ego is big, _

_ I don't give a shit,_

_ and it goes like this._

Misty laughed as Ash fell over. She helped him to his feet. Ash grinned at her and grabbed Misty's hand and began to twirl her in circles.

_ Take me by the tongue_

_ And I'll know you_

_ Kiss me till I'm drunk_

_ And I'll show you_

Misty suddenly began dancing fiercely, in what was apparent as a 'danceoff'.

Ash grew closer to Misty and the pair immediately began to blush cherry red.

As Misty and Ash's noses touched and they danced slower, the far from sober cry of Gary Oak erupted towards them.

Ash and Misty yanked their head's back as Gary leant against Ash drunkenly, all the while singing as loud as he could in a bustling club, "Ashy-boy Ashy-boy!"

Ash's face reddened even more as May came skipping over with Drew following behind.

Misty rolled her eyes as May made kissy noises and puckered her lips.

Drew just smirked before running away for drinks.

Dawn came skipping over to them, a forced smile on her face. She held onto Paul's hand firmly, and everyone giggled as the unenthusiastic purple haired boy was pulled into a dance.

Gary saw Leaf scuttling away from a guy who was following her intently.

He narrowed his green eyes as the brunette scurried through the crowds hastily with the guy on her trail.

Gary left Ash and the others and walked confidently over to Leaf, and used himself as a barrier.

"What do ya want?" The man shouted rudely, his breath stinking of vodka shots.

Gary glared at the man, "Back away from the girl, pal."

Leaf stood behind Gary, and winced as the drunk follower chuckled.

"Who are ya? Her boyfriend or somethin'?" the man boomed, crunching his hand into a fist.

"Yeah! So get lost!" Gary replied, silencing Leaf's protests with a look.

The guy walked off, mumbling to himself.

"C'mon, let's go and find the others." Gary took Leaf's hand and marched with Ash's cousin towards the gang.

Leaf whispered a faint 'thank you' in his ear as they began dancing with Brock, Drew and May.

_ With the moves like Jagger,_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger!_

_ I don't need to try to control you,_

_ Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With the Moves Like Jagger,_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger._

Ash and Misty danced faster along with Drew and May, who were both dancing closely.

Misty suddenly grabbed Ash's arm and pulled the boy out of the crowds and the two sat on a orange sofa.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, sipping his drink as Misty sighed loudly..

"That guy over there." Misty whispered, pointing out an individual to Ash.

"Yeah?" Ash hinted for her carry on as his russet eyes scoured over the man.

He was tall, around Ash's age, the guy had blue hair and hazel eyes. He kept on glancing over at where they were sitting, a cold glare on his face.

"Derek. I beat him at a battle. Ever since he's been following me. He also sends me gifts and wants to be my husband." Ash and Misty both gave a glance at where Derek had been, only to find he'd gone.

Ash went to get up, but Misty immediately grabbed him and yanked him back next to her.

"So he's a streaker?" Ash asked, watching Misty facepalm.

"Stalker. Ash." Misty tutted, pinching his cheeks. "He got into the Gym one time and almost suceeded in drowning Arceus I had left Politoed and Starmie in charge of him. He did it because I rejected the Psyduck tried to give me ." Misty explained, watching Ash grow angry.

All of a sudden, Ash spotted Derek making his way over to Leaf.

He stood up angrily but exhaled in relief as Gary beat him to it, and pulled Leaf onto the dance floor.

Misty hissed a warning at her best friend and he plonked himself beside her again.

"He must have triggered you are related to Leaf, it was a plan to get you to leave me." Misty growled, clenching her hands into fists.

Ash pressed his side against Misty's, and slurped his alcohol, all the while not noticing as Derek slunk towards them.

The man stopped only a few feet away from them. This was when, Ash panicked.

He grabbed Misty's head hastily and their noses and foreheads collided as he pushed his lips against her's.

Misty's eyes shot open at first as she realised Ash was kissing HER! She suddenly sunk into it and kissed back, her lips against his soft ones.

Ash was surprised but happy to oblige, he placed an arm around Misty's waist and pulled her closer.

He opened an eye and smirked as Derek ran off, out of the club, shoving through the crowds.

Eventually, the kiss ended and many whoop whoops were heard along with clapping.

"Ash...?" Misty whispered, feeling him trail his fingers over her cheek.

"I love you Misty. I-I have done for quite some time now." He chuckled, blushing beetroot red.

Misty was aghast, "Me too." She grinned, before taking his hand.

"Care to dance?" She asked innocently, watching him stand beside her.

"You betcha." he replied, running with her into the crowds.

_ Baby it's hard,_

_ When you feel like you're broken and scarred,_

_ Nothing feels right,_

_ But when you're with me,_

_ I'll make you believe,_

_ That I've got the key._

...

That night, Dawn and Paul were hugging eachother. The bluenette's Umbreon ears on Paul's head. Brock and the two walked upfront.

Drew and May were at the back of the group, they had an arm around each other's shoulder. They were stumbling through the streets, giggling and singing.

Ash and Misty strolled, hand in hand, beside Drew and May. Misty and Ash grinned eachother and kissed passionately.

_ So get in the car,_

_ we can ride it,_

_ Where ever you want,_

_ Get inside it,_

_ And you want to steer,_

_ But I'm shifting gears,_

_ I'll take it from here,_

_ And it goes like this._

Leaf shook back a giggle as she staggered wildly down the road, eagerly trying to keep up with everyone else.

She shivered as a cold breeze trapsed over her shoulders. She wiped her fringe from her face but another gale brought her hair dancing into her face and eyes.

She trembled at the wind's chilliness, and hugged her body with two crossed arms.

"You okay there, Leaf?" Gary asked, dropping back to walk beside the Ketchum cousin.

"I'm good." She shivered, even her knee caps had begun to tremble.

Gary sighed and handed her his black jacket. Leaf stared at Gary as she held the clothing in her hand.

"Wear it. You're freezing." He explained, watching her slip the coat on and smile at the sudden warmth.

"T-thanks, Gary." Leaf blushed furiously, her whole body growing hot.

Gary scratched behind his head in an Ash-like way and grinned at the girl, his green eyes sparkling as his ego soared higher.

He said nothing, but placed an arm around Leaf's shoulder and the two walked behind, listening amused to Drew and May's chorus of 'Born to be a Winner'.

Misty and Ash grinned and stared at the stars as they shone and twinkled above.

_ You wanna know,_

_ How to make me smile,_

_ Take control, own me just for the night,_

_ But if I share my secret,_

_ You're gonna have to keep it,_

_ Nobody else can see this._

_ And it goes like this..._

**_ The End._**

** Noo! Tomorrow is my last day off! Waaah! Which means updates are going to be few and further in between. But all my stories will be completed. I promise.**

** Well, that was my end of holiday gift to y'all, review! Or no cookies for u ! ^0^**

** -AAML:)**


End file.
